Hello & Goodbye
by XxtsuriaixX
Summary: PoemStory & Pretty weird.. Completely pointless, if you don't understand that is.


Hi.

**Disclaimer:** Uh….

&&

It was pitch black. Night had combed over the city early today. What city it was? No one really bothered to care. It was just there, it was **Nowhere**. It was surrounded by enigmatic mountains that towered above the city hauntingly. No lights were turned on in the night. No one believed it necessary. Who would go out when it was time to sleep? _No one?_

The windows of the lonely houses showed dark due to the curtains concealing the bare inside. And only candle light was seen flickering through the veil.

Slash. A swipe of a sword and droplets of blood splattered against the gray concrete. In an alley of pitch black, a lone figure stood. Listening to the howling of the wind, and caressing the sword on which fresh blood lay. He walked away, never to be seen again by the lives he so greedily to away. Why kill? _Why not? No one really cared. _Would tears fall in the remembrance of the lost life_? Maybe not._ Who would care_? Not me. And most certainly not he._ Why take life away then mourn for your 'mistake' later? _Is it even a mistake? … He killed the man didn't he? _Was he possessed? _It doesn't matter. Not if nobody cares._ But what if they do? What would happen after their tears fell? _They would soon stop wouldn't they? The person would just convince themselves that the one who is lost wouldn't want them to be suffering everyday, mourning for them._ But who can really say? _Not I. And not certainly not he._ But would _we? Probably not._ Does it matter? _No._

Oh, alright. Then it is time for school. The almighty dawn has come, and the city has opened their eyes to another lifeless day. Why is it lifeless? _I don't know._ Why not? _Because it doesn't matter, and nobody cares._ Then let us continue. _Us?_ **Shut up.**

A boy not over the age of 16 walked through the white corridor. His eyes were different from the ones around him. They were ones of slight feeling towards things which were troublesome. They were brown. His hair, a dark, jet black. His clothes, plain black. Why black? _He didn't care. Whatever he had, he wore._ It doesn't matter?_ Why would it?_ What if he was wearing something … unpleasant to the eyes? _Is he…?_ I don't know. _Well, I don't care. You see?_ No. _Good._

Another person walked opposite ways of the boy, not over the age of 16. Her hair was straight, and her expression showed one of discomfort. Why? _Who cares!_ Oh yeah. She was nervous, and as she walked silently through the white corridor, she fiddled with the end of her books. He was coming. She knew it. But would she say anything? As the boy with brown eyes walked passed her he looked at her and asked bluntly, "Do you like me?" The girl's face turned pink as she nodded slowly. "Then why haven't you said anything. Not that I care anymore," he said, and then continued on his way.

_What the hell was that?_ The girl is stupid._ Why is that?_ Why didn't she tell him in the first place? She being nervous and blushing non stop didn't help on the project which was half their grade. _Isn't that how humans are? They don't say things as they are. Even the obvious. Their feelings get the better of them. Anyway, I like that boy; ha-ha did you hear what he said? Huh? _That it doesn't matter. _Exactly._

Later that same day, at the end of school, the boy went up to the girl. His face expressionless, he looked into her eyes and said, "I love you." See! Why can't people just do that? Doesn't it save a lot of time and drama? Humph. Whatever _Like I said before, feelings._ Did that man have feelings when he killed that person? _I don't know. Nor do you or I care. Do you not?_ Maybe._ Alright._

The boy stood in front of her, waiting for a response. She stood there shocked. "Fine. I don't love you. Bye," he said then walked away. Humans don't act like that! That's just plain weird. _Why don't they? It's a lot easier to be blunt. Saves a lot of time._ But there's not fun… _When is life ever 'fun'?_ All the time. If you think about it… Aren't you supposed to have fun in life? _Why does it matter? Everyone and everything you loved, hated, or cared about is going to be lost from you when you die. Is it not? _I don't know_. So? _So what? That doesn't mean you have to be grumpy or non-caring about everything! _But why does it even matter._ Because… I'm alive. And so is that man who killed another and that girl and boy in school. _Thank you. _For what?_ Nothing. _Exactly. _What?_ Yes. _No. _**Okay.**

&&

That was pointless…Well I'm just sitting here, with a fever. So I typed up some… I don't even know if I can call it 'something' or even 'nothing'. It's just there.

Bye.


End file.
